


Perfect Child

by SomeWeirdChick



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Slash, This may be horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeWeirdChick/pseuds/SomeWeirdChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here at S.M.F. we make your dreams come true." Danny never believed that for a minute, but now that he's smack dab in the middle of the darkest part of humanity...he still doesn't believe that statement is true, not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This is the "smutty" version, on FanFiction I have a more tame story**

'What an awesome way of saying, Happy Birthday,' Danny thought to himself as he looked out of the back seat window. It was nothing but desert for miles.

Danny pressed up against the window and looked in the direction they were heading, he could see a white building, not much different from a high security apartment complex (well maybe a bit more security than usually but you get the idea), but with one difference,

No windows; not one. Danny liked privacy, don't get him wrong, but this was insane.

And scary, let's not forget scary.

His parents were less than impressed of doing this government routine again (once with his sister Jazz, now twice with him), as they grumbled at the driver and passenger sides of the vehicle.

The first time (with Jazz), they were dead silent. Too scared to talk or move. Worried that they would never see their baby girl again. That was the only reason why Danny was allowed to go in the first place, was incase he wouldn't see his sister again.

Now, there was still some tension, an elephant in the car, so to speak. However, his family thinks "If Jazz didn't make it, then Danny won't either."

They never said that and Danny was sure they were worried for him, but he guessed having his sister go and come back, his parents were more relaxed about him.

Danny doesn't mind. It puts his family at ease.

Even if he thinks it's bull. Somewhere, deep down, he just knows, he'll never leave that building. It'll be bittersweet and he'll hate every minute of it. Then again, maybe everyone who comes here thinks they'll stay forever, he should ask his sister.

Danny flicked his eyes over to his sister, nose deep in a book he couldn't even pronounce the title of and couldn't help but want to ask some questions to help with the "test", or was it multiple choice? She promised him there was nothing she could do and nothing she could talk about but even some last minute calming points couldn't hurt.

Danny was about to ask, when the car lurched to a stop.

So caught up in thoughts he didn't notice that the pure white building got bigger and bigger.

He looked out the window and realized they were at their destination.

Remember what he said about this place looking like an apartment building? He lied. It's was ten time bigger and taller and had a lot more security up close.

Perfect for whatever they were doing to people in their.

Danny couldn't hold back a gulp as he thought of what would happen if he passed their "test".

His father stopped the car at a security booth just outside the building. An old man with a name tag that said 'Jay' on it, came out of the booth. "Excuse me? Sir", Jay spoke in a rough voice. "Do you have your invitation?"

Kids at school, the older ones, joked about the 'invitation' was more like a death certificate to the lucky boy or girl that passed their test.

His father, Jack, nodded his head and looked to his mother, Maddie, as she got the envelope and took a slip of paper out.

She handed it to Jack, who then passed it on to Jay, who gave it a quick glance over and nodded his head. He went back into the booth to (press a button? Switch a lever? Danny didn't know), make the security bar, stopping unwanted people from coming in (or escaping), lift up, inviting the family to come inside.

Jack nodded to Ray, and pulled the car up.

They were in, no going back. It was like a prison, he had a chance for freedom in two years, then after five more they can't touch you. If you pass the "test" in the seven years...you can't even die quick enough to escape.

They reached the front doors, nothing fancy about the doors themselves, but Danny did notice the guards, and more importantly, their weapons, guns.

Danny shivered at the thought of all the videos of people trying to break free, run, escape. The government did want these people alive, but some got too hectic, chaotic, desperate for escape and were killed. They showed the videos to warn people, to a say a message Danny like to think as, 'once you're in our land, we own you, if you want out, go ahead and try.'

Danny got out of the car with the rest of the family, he went to the trunk to get his stuff, everything he owns to date.

After all, if he passes their test, he might be living here.

For the first time in his short life, Danny really hoped he failed this test, bad.

The guards opened the door for his family, checking up and down everyone to make sure there were no outside weapons, and waved for some workers to help.

The welcoming centre looked nothing like Danny thought of when he was the building. It had a welcoming colour tones and music playing softly. Chairs lined up for waiting, and a front desk.

There was no one here. Ghost town was a better word for it.

Posters were put up, though Danny couldn't agree with what they were saying, none of them matched with what this building was for. Sayings like, 'to better our future,' 'think of your Perfect Kids.'

Okay that last one, yes, but others made Danny question if they truly knew what was going on. Hell, even Danny doesn't know what really goes on here. The government makes this place seem happy, while people that have got out, spoke of horror.

Two people, a man and a woman, came to help, their name tags read 'Jenny' and 'Tommy'.

"Hello!" Said Jenny, in a high pitched voice. Danny could almost imagine Sam's reaction to this girl, blond hair, blue eyes. Looks like the type Sam hates and Tucker would totally be hitting on.

Tommy continued, in almost the same pitch as Jenny. "Welcome to S.M.F Incorporated! I'm Tommy and this is Jenny, we're going to be helping you today!" His green eyes sparkling, and brown hair swaying as he spoke.

"Will it be the two of you today?" Jenny spoke, pointing to Danny and Jazz.

Jack shook his head as Maddie said "No, our daughter has already taken your..."test"." Danny wanted to laugh because his mom had said a lot more colourful words to describe the..."test". "Our son, Daniel Jackson Fenton, will be taking the test."

Jenny nodded but was still eyeing Jazz. "It's a shame, you look so intelligent...we would have loved to have you."

Jazz put on a fake smile. Danny could tell, it was wonky, and he could tell Jazz wanted nothing more then bitch talk the women into next week.

Tommy looked to Danny "Alright then little guy! Say goodbye to your family! Don't worry, if you pass or fail, you'll get to see them again!"

Danny already knew that was the biggest amount of bull he ever heard come out of a human mouth before. Kids with older siblings spoke they almost never saw their brother or sister once they are picked.

He gave a hug to his parents (who looked very much ready to never give him up) and his sister (who gave him a whisper of "Hey, if you pass, it would be the first test you beat me in."). Which made Danny give her a playful glare.

They gave him one last tearful smile before exiting the building. Leaving him all along, sort of.

Danny turned to Jenny and Tommy just has their smiles fell. Tommy turned to Danny and shoved him towards a hall on the right side. Picking up his luggage were big guys in tuxedos, his escorts, Danny guessed. "Get moving kid, follow those people carrying your stuff, would wouldn't want to lose it would yah?" A cruel smile was on his face as Jenny laughed at his joke, looking up and down Danny before scuffing at him.

Danny looked wide eyed at the two before jogging to catch with the tall big guys, carrying his stuff.

One of them noticed he caught up, and grabbed his arm in a tight grip before pulling Danny up in front of him.

Danny never felt so small before looking between two guys ahead of him, and two behind him.

Danny took notice of the hallway. It was kind of creepy to see a row on row of doors. It was just quite enough (the four men weren't much talkers, Danny guessed), that he could hear through the doors of some of the more louder occupants. Danny guessed these were the employee. Danny didn’t hear the soft sniffles of children crying or shouting of any kind. Instead, he heard T.V’s and muffled laughter. 

Danny almost ran into one of the guys ahead of him, when they stopped at an elevator at the end of the hallway. One of the front guys pushed a button and waited.

A soft beep came from the elevator and the doors opened, a kid, or what he thought was a kid, there was too much hair to tell, came flying out of the elevator, by passing Danny and the four dudes and booked it across the hallway, heading towards the exit.

An adult came out of the elevator shouting "stop!" And "get her!" Danny was shocked to see the man carrying a gun in his hand.

Danny was shoved into the elevator and watched as the girl was being held back by Tommy and as the doors were shutting, the guy with the gun took aim. Danny’s eyes went wide as his breath caught when the doors shut. It did nothing to stop the noise of the gun going off.

Danny started to shake. The videos did nothing to prepare him for the real thing. One of the guys noticed his shaking. "Relax, it was a tranquilizer."

Danny didn't believe him. He never heard a tranquilizer gun make that big a boom before.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He was led through another hallway with even more doors that never seemed to stop, just an endless row on row. These door had numbers, that's what he was right now, a number. 

They stopped at one door. One of the guys unlocked it with a key, and pushed Danny inside.

There was nothing inside here. It was a big room with nothing but a table and two chairs. Near the entrance was another door, maybe a closet or bathroom?

The guys put his stuff on the table and started looking through the luggage.

Danny was appalled. "H-Hey!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

This got the attention of one of the guys as he looked to Danny and stalked towards him. Danny flinched and closed his eyes. The guy only grunted as he started to pat Danny down, looking for something within his pockets. He pulled out Danny's wallet and cell phone and put them in a baggy ('that he pulled out of nowhere', Danny though).

He then motioned for Danny to do something. When Danny didn't do anything he growled. "Strip."

Danny went wide eyed and blushed a mad red. What?! This guy was on something pretty good, to think Danny would just strip, maybe he'd do a little dance too?

When Danny just looked at the guy like he had three heads, he reached for Danny's shirt and tried to lift it when Danny yelped out, "Okay! Okay!" And begun to strip down to his boxers (at least he didn't really have to dance, hey, silver linings). The guy took his clothing and gave him a new outfit.

"Change in the side room and make sure to change your underwear." The guy barked out, shoving Danny away from the entrance and towards the side room, before shutting the door.

He stood there, white clothing in hand, when the situation finally sunk into Danny.

'I'm...in hell'

At this very moment, Danny couldn't honestly think of worse place to be. This was the lowest thing humanity supported and liked, sort of. He was being forced to partake in tests, which he really doesn't want to do, and possibly becoming nothing more to these people then a paycheck. At first glance this program seemed so nice, but then you thought about it. Do these people really sign up for this? How old are these people? But the people who are on the rewarding side of society never thought of the hardships and horror of the other side. You see, not every kid is sent here, no. Government officials and anyone making a lot of money had their kids safe. Just goes to show money makes this fucked up world go round.

This was the lowest stage of humanity anyone could see and Danny was about to get a big mouthful of it.

Hopefully, just a mouthful.

He didn't want to imaging what would happened if he went full immersion. Full immersion meaning staying here until he's old.

He quickly got dressed, so he would wouldn't piss off one of the four guys (it was so hard to tell them apart, they're all...buff), and opened the side room door.

His stuff and the guys were gone. Danny went to the door and tried to open with no luck. He was stuck in here. 

On the table was a pair of shoes, velcro shoes. They probably didn't want any kids getting any ideas. 

"Hello, Daniel, or is it Danny?"

Danny spun around to see the door had opened and a woman stood in front of it. She gave him a warm smile. 

"I have a Perfect Child, you know? My husband and I named him Daniel, but he prefers Dan." She said with a smile.

A Perfect Child, the biggest reason why he was here.

"I think your file said Danny, yes? Don't worry sweetheart, if you're too scared we could sit and chat for a bit, I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise, you'll get through it just fine."

For the first time since he got here, he smiled. She sounded really nice.

"It's okay ma'am but could I get your name before we begin?"

She blinked at him, shocked, before she went back to smiling. "Lilly-bell. Please, have a seat." She motioned to the desk and chair, he sat down.

"Before we begin, it’s my job to inform you of what we do and ask of you, even if you know already."

She cleared her throat before beginning her speech.

"It begun as a joke. No one took the operation seriously. Sure people were happy but no one could think there was realism behind it. It's wasn't until the benefits started showing that people realized this is beneficial, a must, a stepping stone in life, Evolution! Here Danny, at Soul Mate Factory Incorporated, we make people happy! At first it was volunteers, that saw true potential in this idea and we found them soul mates. Then, people started to see the product of their bond, children. Perfect Children, like my Dan. Humans that are born smart, good looking, perfectly made and free of defects, and people began to realize the good this could do for society, and thought of ways to somehow mass produce Perfect Children! So with technology only thought possible, we match soulmates, keep them in these mass buildings, have them make Perfect Children, and give them to loving families that will spoil them, and let them flourish under proper parents. Here at S.M.F. Inco. We produce one eighth, almost one seventh of the countries profits, brought us out of debt and with plans to expand, the world can see the good we make for humanity, do you understand Danny?"

Danny could only gape at the women. So passionate (Danny swore at first she sounded like an actress perform her big performance), over something so horrifying, so disgusting, cringe worthy, so inhumane. He got the basics of this hell hole but this was a lot more detail then he wanted. He was expected to find his one love, have kids, then have this company sell them off? Danny thought it would be bad to voice the negatives, so he just shut his mouth and nodded his head.

"You see, we had to face many challenges before we got here today. Some including what people have the balls to call "inhumane". Please, this is the definition of human, reproduce, make money, make people happy. Another problem was gender. We understand that soul mates can be same gender, so, we created technology to make it possible. It was hard, it turns out you can't test tube the babies, and the fertilized egg has to be inside the "mother" for this to work, so we created an artificial womb for the bottom boy, don't worry, our computers and staff will figure out what you are Danny, and for girls we- actually, we don't need to go into detail on that. Unfortunately, not everyone is fertile, and soul mates we find that can't produce kids are simply let go, we have yet to create a 100% guarantee on fertility and the government won't hold people for no reason. Another would be if the soulmate isn't born, or in another country. We have a deal with other countries where if they move to America, they have to do the test, and for everyone we keep you in the system for five years, after that, if your soulmate appears, you won't come up, a sad but true part of the company." As this said this, she really looked sad, they this company couldn't sell more kids, because there was a five year limit on the would be parents.

Danny felt like he was going to puke.

Danny also wanted to question how this chick knew all of that and why was she telling him all of this.

However, Danny just nodded, although he really wanted to cry himself out of this nightmare, for fuck sakes he doesn't even know what gender he likes!

She spoke up again. "Now, I'll be asking you questions, you'll answer questions on paper, experts will be looking into your genetic makeup, DNA, all that fun stuff, then we'll wait for your results. So, what do you want to start with?"

During the whole conversation, Danny's dark sadistic side was singing "Happy Birthday to you."

'What an awesome way of saying Happy Birthday, we're going to sell your future babies!!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Usually I don't care much for Disclaimers, I understand the purpose but unless you're really gullible, none of us own any of the (let's call it things), we write about, we are not making any money (in writing or anything...like seriously the majority of this website is too young for a job or can't get one). To put all you lawyers to rest, I'll say this clear, "I, Some Weird Chick, don't own Danny Phantom and am not making money on this."

He didn't want to be here dammit! He was almost in Canada too. And these idiots! Could they stop manhandling him! 

Phantom was not having a good day, at all. For two years he avoided capture, from the time he was 16 to now, a few days till he was 18. 

For two years he was on the run, wanting nothing more than to escape this hell hole of a country, to never come here. 

This place, Soulmate Factory, it was disgusting. It may have been white and not even a speck of dirt in sight, it doesn't mean this place was clean, no, it was dirty, with cold red blood and tears of children that bleach could never get rid off. 

"Get moving kid." 

Oh god, don't get him started on the faculty, these monkeys with too much aftershave were going to give him bruises. He was striped of his stolen clothes and we're giving these god awful bleach white ones (they're itchy!) and was currently being walked down a hall with way too many doors. 

He was placed in a white room, with a table and chair. He was shoved into the chair and handcuffed to the table. 

Phantom sighed. He tried to struggle against the cuffs, to see if he could break them, only for monkey #1 to smack him on the head. 

"Ow!" 

Phantom had to duck his head for his hands to reach his abused head. 

The door opened and a man walked in. He was pale and wearing a pure white uniform, his forest green eyes looked into Phantom's almost glowing green ones, Phantom could barely keep eye contact through his long, dirty, white hair blocking his view. 

The man glared at the monkeys and they left the room. Leaving Phantom and this guy in a room together, alone. 

This is going to be fun. 

The man glared at him, and spoke in a southern accent. "My name is Walker, I'm head security of this place. These people believe you're going to be a handful, but you're not, are you sweetheart?" 

Sweetheart could not be said with more venom, than it did right now, Phantom had to laugh. "Dude, if you people let me go, I wouldn't be trouble." 

Walker scuffed. "Well, when you say like that, sure, let everyone go, and then I'll lose my job, and the country won't be making profit, then will go into debt, sorry kid, rules are rules." 

The apology was ironic in context, and it made Phantom seeth. 

The more sarcasm that was dripping from his voice, the more Phantom glared at him. 

"Listen here kid, with the money from this place, we cured cancer. You think the government is going to cut this place off because people don't like it, not happening.”

Phantom thought for a moment. "I don't remember seeing anything in the news saying there's a cure to cancer." 

Walker smirked. "Not for anyone without a big name and an even bigger wallet to back it up." 

Phantom wanted to rip the guy a new one. "That's sick." 

"That's life kid. Get used to it, because even if you don't find your soulmate, which you don't deserve, I'll keep you here forever. You're never getting out." 

Phantom actually had to take some time to think that over. Would he ever be able to get out of here? He bite his lip in thought. He didn't know and that was the scary part. 

In the amount of time it took him to think about his impending doom, Walker left the room and was replaced by a guy with way too much smile on his face. 

"Hey there little fella! I'm Zacky! And I'll be doing your testing today! Hopefully we'll find your one soulmate! Now there's a few things I have to tell you..." 

Has "Zacky" was going on about the overview of the company, Phantom couldn't help but groan internally, this was going to be his whole day wasn't it? 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

When Danny finally left that room, he felt violated in more ways than one. 

They knew way too much info for his comfort and asked him even more. Let's not forget the rather unpleasant physical. Lilly-bell was okay getting rather close and personal with him. The worst part was the crap she said, stuff like "Oh, you're like that, huh?" Or "I would have never guessed." The comments, he could live without. 

The questions were something not unlike a dating website, but longer, more personal (embarrassing), and the stupid physical. 

The worst part, he couldn't lie. The strapped something to his head were if he lied, it zapped him. Let's just say Danny learned not to lie the first time.

When Danny was granted freedom from the room, he was met with the guards from earlier and was immediately brought down to a room. It wasn't much different from a hotel room. A bed, bathroom, and a small T.V. His stuff was on the bed too. 

Still no windows. 

When Danny finally heard a soft click of the lock as the men leaves him alone, he got ready for bed. The tests took all day and he was mentally exhausted. 

It didn't mean he went right to sleep, no. He slid into bed and closed his eyes only to feel tear run down his cheeks. He cried, silent tears, with little sniffs in between. 

He couldn't stop. It hurt. It really hurt. The pain, the weight of the situation finally falling on him. There was a huge chance of his life ending within the next five years. Not only his, but his family who loves him and his soulmate who he doubts will be very happy to see him.

'Funny, the one person that's supposed to make you happy, is the person you never want to meet.'

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

When Phantom was finally freed he was manhandled back to into a room, and Phantom guessed it was night time. 

The test was the worst thing he ever experienced, from what little he remembers at school, the test was nothing like the ones he heard about two years prior, and let's not forget "Zacky" feeling him up. Okay, he wasn't actually feeling him up, but you don't touch people in certain places and you certainly don't do it with a creepy ass smile on your face. 

Phantom huffed to himself and decided to turn in for the night, it wouldn't be good for him to be exhausted the next morning, he had to escape you know. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Danny awoke to bright lights. 

He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the harsh light, when it was moved away from him. 

He blinked again and saw a familiar face. "Lilly-bell?" Said worker smiled at her name and nodded her head. 

"Of course Danny! You’re such a smart cookie! Sorry about all this. You didn't sleep well last night, so I had them just sneak you out of bed.” 

Danny blushed at the compliment and embarrassing nickname. 

"Now Danny," she spoke to him has he laid on a bed that he wasn't in when he went to bed last night. "The doctors have already discovered something about the relationship of your soulmate. You'll be a bottom, so we had some changes made to your body, to be able to bare children." 

Danny's eyes bulged at her and looked down at himself. There was a red line across his stomach. 

Lilly-bell laughed, ironically, it sounded like a bell. “There wasn't much of a change there. They just needed to implant a functioning womb, it runs of your blood and DNA, so the child is yours; but the hormones are all centred to the womb itself. Not your body. The only thing you need to give it is nutrient when a fetus is in there.” 

“We did make small changes to your anal passage, thankfully nothing that requires opening you up, to ensure sperm can makes its way to your womb.”

Danny tried to get his changed body off his mind. "Wait, so you found my soulmate?" 

Lilly-bell bit her lip. "No, but when we do, you'll be ready!" She said happily. 

Danny pressed the issue. "What happens when you don't find him." Or her, Danny thought to himself, it could still be her, right? 

Lilly-bell frowned. "Don't think about the negatives." 

Danny bit his lip, choosing his next words carefully. "But think of it as worse case scenario, will you change me back?" He said hopefully. 

Lilly-bell scuffed. "No silly, this is staying, you can't reverse this. Don't worry, this is what the program told us, and we follow, if it said you'll like this, you'll like this!" 

“How can you just agree with this, I don't want this, I have rights!”

Lilly-bell gave Danny a dark look, making him flinch and pale, before smiling again. “Silly boy, not paying attention in class or perfect child seminars, the only rights you follow while in here are rules we make. You don’t fall under as an american citizen until we let you leave, you have no rights!” 

Danny nodded slowly. Then he turned on his side, over the bed, and puked. 

They changed his body, irreversibly, because a computer (or some higher up, god if Danny knows), told them that he was meant to take it up the ass. This was so wrong. 

Lilly-bell waved the vomit off, but made eye contact with a bunch of workers. "Don't worry sweetheart, that happens sometimes, your body needs to get used to this." 

She moved to the non-puke side of his bed and helped him up. He was wobbly, still very much sick. Sick of this place, sick of Lilly-bell, sick of being sick. 

Lilly-bell laughed. "Don't worry, we'll walk to the main area with other boys like you. You’ll stay there until 9 pm and dropped back off at your room. Tomorrow, some workers will give you a schedule of times you can be escorted to a from your room and the social area.” 

They walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. 

Danny asked. "Are we going up, or down?" 

Lilly-bell answered. "Down, basement, colder environment for the less masculine boys." 

Danny knew less masculine was code for 'girly boys'. And also thought if this place was so diverse that they would classify him or anything has less masculine because he was dubbed “bottom”. 

The doors opened, Lilly-bell and Danny went inside, like before, Lilly had to unlock something to continue, making Danny believe this whole building worked on keys. 

Once they were down, the doors opened to what looked like a giant Cafe, a place to get food while in the middle was table and chairs all over the place, comfy chairs and couches, the walls lined with either book shelves, censored television, or small pockets of computers and video games. It would’ve been a dream if it wasn’t a real life nightmare. 

These people didn't commit a crime, they were kids. Yet they are trapped in a prison with empty objects serving as the only escape from the cruel reality around them, ripped from their homes and used as nothing more than pawns in a game of chess, or more fitting, monopoly. 

The place was heavily guarded and despite the number of boys, not as loud as you would think. 

Danny turned to Lilly and she smiled at him. "Don't worry, you'll like it here." 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Zacky, actually, could I call you Zack? Uh, I don't think I'll like it here." 

Phantom was not impressed. 

He woke up in a weird room, with light in his eyes and in a state of panic kicked Zack were it hurts (totally worth it). 

He was happy to hear that nothing would change for him, cause he would be top, for either a boy or girl (Phantom felt bad for the poor S.O.B. who got chick parts). 

He was starting to notice things, like the workers around him, they made sure to call him Phantom, as if the didn't know his real name, or they do, and don't want him to know... 

They took him up an elevator and into a pen (similar to Danny's), only this time big guys were around, and a lot more security. 

Zack laughed at Phantom. "Of course you'll like it, there's nothing wrong with this! You'll love it!" 

Phantom almost punched the smile of his face. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 

It took one week. 

The fastest anyone had ever seen. 

And that's why everyone was both scared and excited. 

Lilly-bell and Zachy were called in when they both discovered their wards found their soulmate within a week. 

It was shocking, considering the fastest before was 6 months. 

6 months vs. a week. 

This got the attention of the new C.E.O, who was waiting for the two in the data generator room. The room where all data of the children are put into a computer memory, were both man and machine pick out little tiny parts most would say is not needed, mixed with best possible match and a hint of something no one knew and bam! A pair of soul mates.

Lilly-bell and Zach were both just walking in before the C.E.O spoke. 

"How?" 

It was a question, but not one they could answer, no matter how smart they were. 

They both looked at each other and Lilly spoke. "I don't know Mr. Masters, we haven't even gotten a chance to look at the results yet." 

Vladimir Masters, multi billionaire (probably more than that), and new owner of S.M.F. 

Vlad gave them a moment to look at the results of the two. 

Daniel Jackson Fenton. 16. Male. Bottom. Blue eyes. Black Hair. Pale skin. 

Daniel James Phantom. 18. Male. Top. Green eyes. White hair. Tanned skin. 

If you put the two of the side by side, you'd think one of them was a negative of the other, because other than eyes, hair and skin tone, they looked liked mirror images. 

Has Lilly and Zachy went through the data they became increasingly more disturbed. Some of the information they haven't found out yet, there should have been at least 3 more sessions before they found half of the information on this paper. 

"Mr. Masters?" 

Vlad turned to the two. "Yes?" 

"Do you know if anyone had access to these files? Maybe put some fake information into the computer?" 

Vlad checked through the computer under his own name, meaning he had full access, and found that no, the computer made this up all by itself. 

That made Vlad worry about his secret.

"No, the computer made it up." 

Lilly and Zachy shared worried looks. 

Vlad had to stop this. "Relax! That is what the program is supposed to do. It's realized that the faster it can connect people the more Perfect Children can be brought into this world and in the hearts of caring families." 

Vlad left out the part on those 'caring families' were also rich families, but the two smiled nevertheless. 

Lilly spoke. "Of course Mr. Masters." 

Zacky drowned in thought. "I'm still a little worried about Phantom going to someone as sweet as Danny, is it okay if we let the two meet, see if they draw near each other?" 

Vlad gave them a look but nodded his head. "Fine, whatever." 

Both nodded their head and quickly left the room. 

Vlad quickly typed something into the computer and on screen was a room with one light above a pod of green liquid. 

Vlad sighed as he saw nothing out of order and smirked. 

"You'll never get out." He whispered to the screen. 

Just as he logged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was updated, please tell me what's wrong, and I'm looking for a beta, other than that...smooches!!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Okay not going to lie, these are fun to make up (still think they're stupid!). *clears throat* LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! It may come as a shock to you, but tonight, we would like to announce...Some Weird Chick, does not own...Danny Phantom!! *everyone starts clapping*

Danny had a lot of fun within a week. 

He met a lot of new friends, Kwan was the easiest to talk to, and even though he was like, 200 pounds in pure muscles, he still wrote a poem about "fluffy little clouds shaped like footballs." 

Yay, that alone made Kwan the funniest and Danny's favorite. 

Currently, the two were in the cafe in a couple of comfy chairs, when Lilly-bell came out of the elevators. 

"Danny!" She called out from across the pen and made her way over the the table he was at. 

Danny smiled at her. "Hi." He said calmly. 

She stopped in front of him, then looked him in the eyes and frowned a bit. 

"Ah, I have some, uh, news." She stumbled a bit in her speech. "We're going to be putting you in a new room, higher up, okay?" 

Danny gave her a weird look and nodded his head. Like he had a choice? 

Danny asked if he could say goodbye to his friend, he had five minutes. 

"You don't think," Kwan said in a confused voice. "You found your soulmate did you?" 

A kid across from us, Dexter or something, shook his head. "It take at least three sessions over the course of 6 months before they could even think of finding his mate." 

Kwan still was a bit confused. "Then why are they moving him?" 

Dexter glared at him. "What do I look like? Google? Go ask them yourself! 

Lilly spoke up with a nervous smile. She looked to Danny. "So, you ready? Say goodbye to your friends!" 

Danny nodded to Dexter, who hummed back, and as he got up, waved to Kwan, he waved back with a smile. 

Lilly grabbed his hand and pulled him to the elevator. 

"Now," she began. "These boys may be a little scary." Talking to Danny like he was six and not sixteen. "But I'm sure you'll find friends, maybe start of with one person that makes you feel comfortable with." 

Danny just nodded his head and watches as she continues to twist and turn the elevator key. 

They reached the top (why is it so hot?!), and the doors opened. 

Danny had never been so scared in his whole life, ever. 

Danny could swear almost every guy in here was over six feet or could lift a car with their pinky. 

Very different from the basement were one guy was lucky to not look like a midget and even on steroids most of the guys couldn't lift a rubber ducky (with the exception of Kwan). 

As they walked to one of the doors, most of the guys had gone quiet and were staring at him. 

Danny blushed and ducked his head, scratching his neck, not seeing Lilly's worried look and glare at one of the cameras. 

He looked around the room, no different from the one in the basement and was about to go walk around when Lilly-Bell spoke up

"Hey? Be careful okay?" 

Her smile was strained, her words were tense and Danny almost thought she didn't want him to socialize. 

"Uh, sure, I guess?" Danny wanted nothing more than to laugh at her, explain to her that most guys were looking at him like a puntable sized football, but he didn't want to start anything, yet. 

As he walked to the food stand, Lilly left for the elevators, leaving him in a huge room, vulnerable and open to attack. 

He walked to the stand, ignoring the staring and quietness of the place, he picked some soup and mashed potatoes. 

He was going to walk to an empty table when someone tripped him and he fell with yelp, dropping and making his plate fly, his food landing on a burly blond hair guy.

When Danny looked up, the blond guy got up and looked down at Danny, who looked up and almost cried when he recognized who it was. 

"D-Dash?!" 

 

Phantom was surprised when they let him out this morning, or what he could guess was this morning. 

Phantom started pulling stunts when he was let out in a room full of people, trying to start something that could lead to his escape, only to get him locked up under the equivalent of house arrest. 

Then Zach came in and told him to socialize a bit. 

Phantom bit back chuckles, he was socializing before, he gave a hello punch to the guards when he was in the pen, that’s what he called the “social room”. 

Yet, here he was, in an empty table, glaring at anyone even looking at this table. 

A few hours in, he didn't notice the quietness of the pen, deep in thought. 

'This is stupid,' he thought to himself. 'I'm not going to find anyone and in a year, he would be out, in four years after that, he'd be off the list, never to see this place again.' 

But then he remembered what the wannabe warden said, ‘You’re getting out’. 

They couldn’t keep him here, right? 

He did hear the crash of the tray and a soft voice cry out, "D-Dash?!" 

Phantom winced. Uh, oh. Someone pissed the bully off. Phantom turned around, this was some action after all, only for everything to freeze solid. 

Time slowed and everything turned black. Phantom was left floating in a dark abyss. Nothing but him and the person a few steps away. 

Phantom didn't like this feeling, it was familiar yet nothing he felt for years. It made his heart speed up and his stomach flop. He felt like he could do stupid, illogical, impossible things, as long as the boy he saw was with him. 

The boy himself was small, less than 5'5, with black hair sticking up in every direction. Pale skin that only seemed only paler with white clothes, and when his eyes opened, Phantom could see a startling blue, a hue that didn't seem natural, but then again neither did Phantoms. 

Phantom didn't hear the conversation, but was on his feet and moving towards Dash when he lifted his fist towards the kid. Well, Zachy did want him to socialize right? 

 

"D-Dash??!" 

Dash left Casper high on his 16 birthday. 

Danny and Tucker couldn’t stop grinning for days, Sam just smiled and shook her head. 

Dash was a bully. Plain and simple, staple poster boy for a bully. Rich family, rich friends, big, not smart, captain of the football team and part of the A-list. In turn, that made him a A-class jackass. 

'And these people just handed him his favourite, pint sized, victim.' Danny thought to himself as his face went more pale than ever. 

"Well if it isn't my favourite, pint sized, victim, Fenton." 

A sarcastic part of him went 'Hey! That's me!!' 

Danny chuckled nervously. "He-Hey Dash! Um-" shit. "What's up?" 

Dash gave Danny a grin that promised pain. He looked Danny up and down before his grin got even bigger. 

And Danny got even paler. 

"Well, well, well, I knew you were a wimp, didn't know you were a queer either. Thought Manson was going to be your girl but hey, she could still probably top yay." 

That got a laugh from other males around the table (‘Do half these people even know Sam’) and when Danny turned his head to find other to help, he either got a creepy smirk or people refusing to look. 

"Can't say I'm surprised," Dash continued after laughing. "But hey, that just means it's easier to hit you, doesn't it? You know what, let's test this out." 

Danny closed his eyes as Dash lifted his fist up, ready to send Danny flying into next week. 

Danny wasn’t ever ready for this, no matter how many times it happened. He could practically hear the punch coming. 

But Danny didn't feel it hit his skin, he opened his eyes to see a hand stop Dash's hand. 

There was complete silence throughout the place. Dash stood there, shell shocked, as the quiet older white haired kid, who he thought was nothing but quiet giant trying to get out, stood up for Fenton. 

Danny looked to his saviour and had to crane his neck up to look him in the face. 

He wasn't a guard, much to Danny's surprise, and was actually one the kids here. 

He was tall, like really tall, Danny couldn't begin to guess the height, he wasn't as burly as Dash, but he obviously has hidden strength under lightly tanned skin. His hair was a surprising stark white and his eyes, still locked with Dash's, were an inferno of green fire, almost glowing in angry. 

"Do we have a problem?"

His voice was a deep baritone and wrapped around Danny in a comforting blanket, a sense of security, he had yet to see if it was false or not. 

Dash quickly squared his shoulders as best as he good while holding Danny and the guy holding his other hand. "Not at all dude." Trying to act like this guy's best friend. Danny rolled his eyes. Has a bully victim himself he knew when someone was about to be beat up and boy was Dash in for it. "Just showing the new guy his place, you know?" 

The guy nodded his head and let go of Dash's hand. Danny felt his heart and jaw drop. What the hell?! How was this fair?! Why does the hunk treat him like junk?! Why-

They guy pulled Danny behind him and punched Dash in the nose. 

Danny let out a (manly) squeak at the sudden movement but inside was cheering for joy. 

"Maybe next time you should pick someone that isn't already under my care." 

"He is?" Dash squeaked out, confused and in too much pain to care what he sounded like. 

"I am?" Danny asked, just as confused but strangely okay with the idea. 

"You are." They confirmed with a nodded of his head. 

The guy wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and lead him to the empty table. 

He took some of his meal and gave it Danny. 

"I'm Phantom, and who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "Have you heard", "No what have I not heard?", "You know Some Weird Chick", "Sort of, but she's kind of weird", "...okay. Anyway, she doesn't own Danny Phantom!"  
> "WHAT! Really?! No, shut up girl, you lying!'

"I'm Phantom, and who are you?" 

Danny blinked for moment before responding with a smile. "Danny, Fenton. Sorry, it's nice to meet you, Phantom." 

Danny was a little upset to not know his full name, surely someone wouldn't name their kid Phantom, would they? 

"Likewise, Danny." Phantom responded. 

Knowing the kids name gave him more reason not to say his real name, they had the same name for crying out loud! 

They ate in silence, the food Danny had in front of him wouldn't be something he would normally choose, however it was actually quite good, humming with each mouthful. 

Phantom could only stare at Danny, he was doing it on purpose right? There was no way someone so innocent was making those noises and not be a tease. 

Danny craned his neck past Phantom's head to see some guards by Dash, finally moving him away and slowly making their way to the elevator. 

"Hey." 

'Uh no.' Phantom thought. 'Conversation.' 

Truth be told, Phantom has been on the run for quite some time. His social skills are basically down the toilet and holding a conversation is always a challenge. 

"Why didn't they stop you from hitting Dash?" 

Oh, not a conversation. Just curiosity and a good question. 

"I really don't know." 

 

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea." 

Lilly-bell just watched has her ward was picked up by some blond, by a video feed and was in great distress, finding relief that his maybe soulmate, looked ready to jump in. 

"Of course this is, look" 

As Vlad said this, Phantom practically flew to Danny to stop the incoming fist. 

Lilly sighed in relief but Zachy didn't look convinced. 

"Sir, I'm still not a hundred percent sure on this, Phantom is my case and I have rights to say my opinion on this." 

"Yes, that's correct." Vlad said. "To a normal staff member, however I'm your boss and can find about ten other people who are more than qualified to do your job and would align with MY opinion, yet here you are." 

Zachy kept his mouth shut after that, the threat was loud and clear. 

Truthfully, his opinion of this place has changed horribly on the matter since the news of his little girl. 

Elizabeth had found her mate, at first Zachy was thrilled. So thrilled soon after his daughter was accepted, he got a job here, so he could still be close to his baby girl.

One of the training techniques for the newbies is to watch the children; look for anything that would seem unusual in the routine. 

The group of teens he was watching had Lizzy in it; what Zach saw made his heart jump and throb. 

His bright eyed, happy little baby, the one he held and promised to protect with all his heart, looked like death. 

Her long blonde rapunzel hair looked pale in comparison to the hair he saw not even 8 months ago. 

Her bright eyes looked murky; ready to burst into tears. Even her mate couldn't bring her old self back, even for a minute. 

When he reported something was wrong, he was moved to another group.

From there he saw other kids, looking no better than his little Lizzy. 

Then he found out she escaped after they tried to sedate her, only for her to grab the tranquilizer and stab the nurse, grabbing the elevator key and making an escape. 

They tried to sedate her in the elevator, but she was high on adrenaline and the need to escape, she could take down a lion at that point. Easily keeping a trained man off her a few minutes to reach ground floor. 

The thing is, when a kid reaches ground floor, it's too late for the child, this company needs to keeps its secrets and a good way for doing that, is keeping people quiet, for good.

They shot her, she was dead before she hit the ground. 

At first he thought what they did made people happy, they were giving Perfect Children to perfect families so they could live a perfect life. 

When you finally wake up, you see the damage you inflict on people. 

He saw files of Children being abused and murdered. He saw it in both S.M.F. and the Perfect Children themselves. 

When he took a step back from the false dream, he saw only nightmares, people praising work that should only be done by fate or God, if there was one, he had little reason to believe in God, no God would let this happen. He believed the world to be ruled only by evil since his little girl died. No, was murdered. 

Zach watched as humanity turned something so precious, special, magical and turned it into a money maker. 

Zach knew he couldn't do anything, not alone, Zach knew he couldn't reverse was has been done, but that doesn't mean he couldn't help. 

 

After a few minutes of silence from both Fenton and Phantom, Zachy and Lilly came down to move the boys yet again. 

"Hello boys, Phantom, I'm Lilly, I've been looking after Danny. Danny, this is Zach, who's been looking after Phantom." 

Danny nodded his head but was still confused. Even Lilly called Phantom, 'Phantom'. Was that really his name?

"Nice to meet you." Phantom said sarcastically. Looking at the two suspiciously. "So, what's up? You couldn't have just wanted to come down here for a meet-and-greet..." Phantom trailed off, hoping that someone will fill them in. 

"Oh, we're here to take you to a different part of the facility, stage 3 if you will." 

Danny gave Lilly a weird look. "Uh, what? I’ve been moved so many times it’s not even funny.”

Lilly laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad, and I promise, this one will be the last change for a while." 

Slowly Danny and Phantom got up from their table and walked behind Lilly and Zachy. Phantom noted the silence with the rest of the crowd, and Zachy, who hasn't said anything this whole time. It was weird, considering he usually couldn't shut up. 

They were back in the elevator, again with more keys being used to progress in the elevator, something Danny took note of. 

Phantom spoke up. "This sure is a lot of moving, what the hell is up with this? 

Lilly smiled and explained. "Well with Danny, the new C.E.O is friends, or at least, knew his parents and he wanted Danny done ASAP so if we couldn't find his soulmate, he would be back with his parents."

They were back in a setting similar to what Danny saw when he was walking through the staff corridor, a row of doors on both sides of hall. Just more space apart. 

As they were walking down the hall, they went passed a door that had some pretty interesting sounds coming from it. 

Danny and Phantom both stopped but for two different reasons. 

Danny because he was mortified by the noise coming from the room and blushed at the images that his mind came up with the noises. 

Phantom because he finally realized what they were doing here. At first he thought this was about beating up Dash, now he knew the real reason. 

He looked to Danny and totally did not stare at the blush on his face. Then to Zachy who turned his head away from Phantoms gaze. 

Phantoms breath hitched and started to back away from the group. 

"No, no no no no!" 

Danny held his hand out, trying to ask what was wrong, when Phantom slapped it away. 

"Stay away from me! This can't be happening, no! I-I don't want you, I don't want this! Let me out!" 

Phantom made a break for it. Only for the elevator doors to open and two guards walked up and grabbed him by the arms. Phantom struggled in their grasp and by struggling, kicking his feet in the air, trying to kick at the guards.

"He-He can't be! This isn't fair to any of us! No! You can't make me!" Phantom shouted. 

Danny was so confused. It just wasn't clicking. His friends did say he was always clueless, but it wasn't until now he realized just how clueless he was. 

When Danny figured it out, it hit him worse then when his sister accidentally hit him with a two by four. His reaction was no better. 

"Wait! That isn't possible! I mean, didn't you say it would take a while?" Danny looked to Lilly. 

She looked at Danny with slight worry only to hide it and grin. "We did just hire a new techy, maybe he upgraded some of the software, or something." 

Danny didn't believe it. "Some new guy messed with technology that makes the government insane amount of money?" 

Lilly laughed nervously. "Well...truth be told, it was a shock to all of us, but you and Phantom proved it when he went saved you." 

Danny just stared at her, pale and becoming more pale by the second. 

Zachy finally spoke. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you two will be fine." He put his usual smile, but even a blind man could see that it was fake.

Danny just nodded his head. Knowing if he fought this, he would be in the same position has Phantom, who stopped fighting and was just hanging in two security guys arms, pouting. If Danny wasn’t so terrified, he would have laughed at the face.

They continued on their way and stopped at a door. Lilly unlocked the door, and invited Danny in first. 

It was about 10 times better than any room Danny has been in, including his own. It was more like an apartment. 

They were currently in a living room, with a couch and T.V. there was a coffee table and two laptops on the table. 

Danny could also see a kitchen, a bathroom, and a master bedroom (Danny made a note to check for another bedroom or at least two beds, not likely, but still). There was also, yet another elevator in the room. 

The two security guards placed Phantom on the couch. 

Lilly smiled. "The elevator leads you to a social area for other couples. The laptops are monitored and censored, so don't even try." She sent a glare in Phantoms direction. 

Zach continued. "But other then that, have fun!" 

He motioned for the guards to get out and grabbed Lilly-bells' hand. Making his way out, Zachy quickly muttered under his breath so no one could hear him. 

"And good luck, you'll need it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ~ I ~ don't ~ own ~ Danny ~ ... ~ Phantom~!!!!!!! (Everyone starts clapping).

Danny really didn't know what to do. 

Both Phantom and Danny were on the couch, Danny on one side, staring at nothing, and Phantom, has far away from Danny as he possibly could be, mumbling under his breath. 

They both really didn't know what to do. This week as been nothing but a never ending roller coaster. 

Danny, who later would kick himself for this, spoke. "So...um..." 

Phantom finally looked over to Danny with a raised brow. "Don’t talk to me." 

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing he would learn to keep his mouth shut, however he was mad at the others mans comment. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" Waving his arms in a dramatic manner. 

Phantom, if possible, backed away even more from Danny. "Touch me and die." He said, deadly serious. 

Even though Danny really didn't believe Phantom could kill him with anything other then his bare hands (this place may have a stupid, horrible idea, but the people working inside here weren't idiots, just bat shit crazy), it was still a horrible way to go and Danny quickly put up his hands in defence. 

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that, I meant, like, really, what do we do?!" 

Phantom blinked at him. "Well," Phantom shook his head. "We escape of course, unless you like it here?" 

There was a moment of silence, Phantom jumped when Danny laughed. It wasn't the laugh itself that truly scared Phantom, no, it was the dry, humorless, slightly crazy edge to Danny's laugh that made Phantom's skin crawl. 

Danny continued laughing, giggling slightly. "Oh, yes! I love it here, all these brainwashed fucked up people, all these tests, yes I love it. Most of all, I love two things about this, all of which I don't have a choice but to love: you and your crazy dream of escape, ha! Keep making me laughing, life's too fucked up without more people spewing nonsense at me.”

Danny was out of it, half his mind was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. While the other snapped at Phantom's comment, laughing and giggling, it almost sounded like he could hear them with his ears, like it wasn’t just in his head. He felt like people were laughing at him, which made panic even more. 

Phantom could only stare, wide eyed, at Danny. He got off of the couch and was practically trying to go through the wall, to get away from him. 

Phantom really had no experience with this, sure when he was on the run, he met his fair share of others who went slightly bonkers, but Phantom could always give them hope. This, however, was different. What good would that do him when they were in the one place that took all hope away. 

That was when Phantom broke. 

To anyone else, it would remind them of a system reboot. Phantom's eyes went in and out of focus, everything slack. His earlier comment coming back to haunt him. 'We escape of course.' 

How? How would you escape this? Run, good luck. Any outside contact? Nope. Not even death's kiss could bless your lips. 

Phantom needed comfort, something tangible to keep him grounded, his eyes went to the now cackling Danny. Phantom swore he could here his brain say 'fuck it.' 

Danny stopped everything, even breathing when he felt arms around his waist, pulling him into someone's, Phantom's, chest. Phantom didn't cry, he just held on. 

Danny felt something wet go down his cheeks, tears. He was crying, and you know what, he was okay with that. Danny dug himself deeper into Phantom's body and wrapped his arms around Phantom and cried. 

It wasn't a full out cry, but there were tears and Danny was shaking, both holding on to each other. 

It wasn't sexual, nothing more than 2 crazy people, hugging in a crazy place, hugging the crazy away. 

After all, misery loves company. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Phantom admitted it took an embarrassing long time to stop hugging. 

By the time both were comfortable with just hugging, they were hungry. Danny's stomach was the first to roar in hunger and Phantom did not notice the blush on Danny's face and did not think it was cute.

They both made their way to the small hallway leading to the elevator, 'this is really fucking elaborate' Phantom thought when Danny pressed the button to go...somewhere. Up, down, sideways...it was also at this point Phantom realized he was bored. 

They were in the elevator when Danny spoke, "So..." 

Phantom chuckled. "The last time you started with that, it didn't end so well." 

Danny coughed, but didn't blush. "Well I don't really know how to talk to you..." 

Phantom raised an eyebrow. "Well you could talk to me like a human, though, I can speak a bit plant."

Danny glared. Before he could retort, the doors opened. It was another huge entertainment room, just like the past two. 

This time filled with couples. 

Weird enough they didn’t look all the bad. Some even looked happy. It kind of scared the two boys as they traveled through the crowd, never straying too far from each other. 

It really wasn’t much different from the other places they’ve been in. A place to publicly eat. Phantom was already planning to not eat around others, at this point he could care less what Danny does. A place to relax, read. Again, people talking to each other, socializing. Phantom wondered what was the point. 

Danny voiced his concerns. “Why do they care, wouldn’t it be easier to just keep us in our rooms.”

A voice spoke up. "People would fight." 

Startled, both Danny and Phantom turned to the voice. The kid was sitting in a chair, by himself, he was very bland and if Phantom could describe the kid it would be...grey. 

He spoke again. "Social interaction makes people fight less, the more happy and relaxed everyone is, the better." 

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, you probably don't care. Anyway, my name is Sidney." He didn't put out his hand for a handshake. 

Phantom's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?" 

Sidney gave Phantom a weird look. "Well, really, anyone could figure out having others around makes the situation better. As they say, misery loves his company." 

Sidney went in between Phantom and Danny, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. 

"Look around." He whispered. "You can tell by their eyes." Both Danny and Phantom looked. 

"They," Danny spoke up. "They, look...dull. Almost watered down." 

Sidney noded. "It's like Stockholm syndrome. Falling in love with the people you are kidnaped with, then becoming so desensitized to the situation, it becomes almost normal to them." 

"Look this all helpful," Phantom said. "However, why tell us, and again, how do you know this?" 

Sidney turned to the both of them. He smiled a bittersweet smile. "In this place, it's something akin to bullies. Big fish picking on small fish for personal gain. I hate bullies. I hate seeing people for weeks on end lose that spark that makes us human. You can see the numb look in people's eyes. Yet, you, both of you, have a spark I haven't seen in a long time. Not even my own...soulmate, has a spark left, she's nice, but...she was already in a dark place before this." 

"To answer your question, my whole family works here, from the time this hell hole opened to now. Even as a child I knew this place was horrible. I did my research, asked questions. Was picked on a lot in school for it. I’m the first person in the family to have found a soulmate." Sidney let out a humourless chuckle. "It's...horrible." 

Phantom nodded. Danny looked close to tears, but refused to let them drop. 

Danny spoke up after a period of silence. "Could we talk more?" 

Sidney looked shocked, but smirked. "Find some chairs and have a seat." 

 

“So, how are you not mindless, you say everyone lost “the spark” in their eyes, yet you seem to keep your mind...god do I sound weird?”

Danny, Phantom and Sidney have been sitting in a circle. Most of the other couples left as it was getting pretty late. Sidney's soulmate came over a while ago, a pretty girl named Dora, trying to get him to come to bed with her. Sidney just pushed her off. Danny pitted the girl. He was kind of happy Phantom took a small interest in him. No matter how small right now. 

"That’s easy, never had it to begin with", Sidney nodded. "I’ve never been one for feelings, it’s easier to break when you have something in you to break, also, self reflection and maintenance helps me keep a sane mind.”

Phantom sighed. "It sounds stupid." 

Sidney smirked. "It won’t be stupid when they forced to do...certain things to keep up production.”

Danny's eyes widened. "So," Danny said. "We-...we really are screwed aren't we?" 

Sidney's eyes narrowed. “No.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “What.”

Sidney got up. He went up to Danny was sitting. He grabbed Danny by the head so he could look Danny in the eyes. 

“...What do you think you’re doing?”

Danny almost jumped when he heard a growl. “Don’t touch him!”

Sidney didn’t even blink, just kept staring at Danny. Then,” Just listen to me okay? When you go into your rooms, just relax, but never let your guard down, you need sleep and support, since Phantom here won’t help, I’ll help you...just don’t lose yourself okay?”

Danny just looked in Sidney’s eyes. Danny was shocked by the pleading tone in Sidney’s question. He never would have guessed that Sidney could put out such a meek tone. 

“You think you’re the first?” Before Danny could question what was going on Sidney continued. “The first to ask questions, to want out? Think you two are the first to come to me for questions? You’re not. However, you are the first ones to get answers. Why?,” he looked at Danny. “It’s hard to see beauty in the world, Danny, I may not know you, and I’ve got this gut feeling in me I’m a little afraid to listen to, it's not logical, but it's hopeful and right now I could use a little hope.”

With that, he let Danny go and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Danny Phantom...Right? (I don’t...Dammit!).

When Sidney left, Danny and Phantom were just left there to figure out what just happened. 

“What just happened?” Phantom asked. 

“I-I don't know.” Danny replied, still staring at where Sidney walked off to. 

Phantom sighed. “Well, at least we learned something...” 

Danny sighed. “What did we learn?” He gave Phantom a frustrated snarl. “That we’re stuck? That’ll we’ll never get out? What did we learn?!” 

Phantom was startled for a moment before glaring at Danny. “We’ve learned what they are trying to do to us. With Sidney's help we can learn more, maybe even...” He leaned in closer has the guards around them started look at them. “Maybe we can escape.” He sighed and moved away from Danny. 

Danny just shook his head. He grabbed Phantom by the hand and dragged him back to their elevator. 

Phantom was irritated, Danny’s flippant attitude was rubbing him the wrong way. Pulling his hand away, Phantom yelled. “I can do this!” Phantom glared at Danny’s back. “With or without you!” 

‘I can still do this.’ Phantom thought. ‘With or without him, I can still escape.’ 

 

Another week passed. A week of sleeping on the couch for Phantom (the first night, Danny had claimed the bed has his, Phantom didn't fight). A week of Phantom talking to Sidney (more like Phantom begging Sidney for answers), as Danny sat quietly by himself. 

Security cameras looking from left to right suddenly stopped to look directly at Phantom and Danny. 

Up in the main tech security room, a man with white hair and bright green eyes hidden behind sunglasses stopped typing on the keyboard, turned to the man behind him, and asked, “This is them right?” 

Technos was the head of any and all tech related jobs in the company. People were fine with this, even if he only started a few weeks ago. 

It was the pinch of insanity and the constant monologues he spewed that left people wondering why. 

“Yes that’s them.” 

It was only Vlad here to see Danny and Phantom. Not wanting any distractions from the personal helpers. He needed time alone with his half kind. 

“Do you know why the Observants are so interested in them?” 

Technus shrugged. “Well, without a doubt Phantom is a ghost with suppressed powers. Probably doesn't remember much either.” 

Vlad hummed in agreement. “Could it be because that old stopwatch has something to do with him?” 

Technus snorted. “Beats me. I'm not interested in getting into something that's none of my business, I may have been crazy, and still am, but I'm not stupid enough to mess with their stuff, maybe you should back down.” 

Vlad glared. Not really at Technus, just a glare at nothing. “Their business is mine. I want that crown and nothing is stopping me.” 

Technus sighed. “Whatever.” 

Vlad took out his phone and phoned for Lily and Zach to come down to the security room. 

In less than 5 minutes, both were waiting for orders. 

“Take a look at the screen.” Vlad said. 

Both Lily and Zach moved closer to the screen both frowning. 

“What's wrong?” Lilly asked. 

“They’re not getting along.” Zach answered. 

Lily blinked. Then laughed. “Alright, so? I can name ten kids who aren't really “getting along” with their soulmate, give it time.” 

Vlad spoke. “Yes, but how many of those kids had found their soulmate in a week?” 

Lily looked confused. “Are you saying you don't believe they are soul mates?” 

Vlad shrugged. “It’s a guess.” 

Lily scoffed. “Just because they were quick to sort out doesn't mean it's false.” 

Vlad rolled his eyes. “Come now, even I know that's not normal...say, what happens when you can’t interact with your mate for a while, hm?” 

Both Lilly and Zack blinked. “Well,” Zack spoke. “If you can interact but don't, something will make you. If you can't interact at all, you’ll go through something like withdrawal.” 

Vlad smirked. “Then, I give them a week. In one week, if they don't get along, they go back to section two, fair?” 

Lily looked sad but nodded. Zack just sighed, said his goodbyes, and left. 

As Zack left he cursed under his breath, if anyone were to hear him, no one alive would understand the language he spoke. 

 

“So...what happened?” 

At Sidney's question Phantom blinked, then glared. “Nothing, none of your business” 

Sidney laughed. “You’ve been asking for my help for a week now and barely spoke ten words to him you’re going to need help when I’m not around, something, or in this case someone, to ground you and Danny is really grounded and laid back. Oh, and another thing, he’s your soulmate! Try and get along with him.” 

Phantom just gaped at him. “And what about you? I don’t see you and your soulmate working things out.” 

“Dora and I discussed very early how we act around each other to survive. Don’t try and change the subject. Something is wrong, you guys might have said some words...?” 

‘...well shit.’ Sidney was right. 

“He doesn’t believe we can get out, I’m upset that he would just give up like that. I’m upset at myself because I don’t know how to fix this and I want him to believe in me.”

Sidney just smiled. Phantom blinked. “Where the hell did that come from?”

Sydney laughed. “You just took a step back and evaluated the situation through a logical standpoint, you have been listening. I thought you just spaced out, I’m actually proud.”

“Well,” Phantom sighed. “Do you think I should give him space, or...” Phantom trailed off. 

“You’re trying to make up an excuse not to see him, like a married man afraid to talk to his spouse or partner, really, it's hilarious, but no, talk to him, or he’s going to be more upset.” 

Phantom sighed. He...really didn't know what to do. When he found a crying person on the street 9 out of 10 times, they were faking and tried to kill you. The other one percent just wanted to be left alone. Let's not forget all the times people ignored him when he broke down...

Phantom took a deep breath and left a smirking Sidney behind, making a beeline towards Danny. 

Danny was sitting there, reading a book he was into, when Phantom came up. 

“....” 

“....” 

Neither said anything. Danny had a “the fuck you want” face on, and Phantom was kind of scared of it. 

Phantom could feel the sweat of his brow and the uneasy look on his face. Danny continued to stare, slowly raising an eyebrow, bitch face still intact. 

“I'm sorry” Phantom said. Despite the fact he almost peed himself, he managed to say that without stuttering, if a little loud. 

“For...?” 

Phantom didn't realize he closed his eyes until he opened them to find Danny’s really confused face. 

Phantom took a breath. “I’m sorry for lashing out at you, I shouldn’t have yelled...I’ve been taking to Sidney-” 

“I know,” Danny cut him off. 

Phantom was startled by the tone of his voice. Phantom thought he knew that tone...”You’re not jealous are you?”

Danny just sighed. “What else am I supposed to think, you haven’t spoken more than three words to me all week, haven’t tried to discuss anything with me, haven't even noticed that when I wake up, I make food for the both of us, all you do is spend time with him!”

Phantom just stared at Danny for a moment. Danny looked ready to cry and probably wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment. 

“I was scared...I know that sounds stupid and it’s a terrible excuse but I was. I was worried for you and angry at myself. I was worried because you should want to get out, you have a life and a family, you should want out more than I do. And I was upset at myself for not being able to help you...I’m really sorry, I was so stupid.”

Danny smiled sadly. “Yeah, you were, but so was I, wanna try this again?”

Phantom relaxed and gave Danny a smile. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

 

Vlad was looking at the screen long after the couple made up. He was sitting in his office, high above the facility. Watching this couple with avid interest. At first, he was happy for the couple. Another couple to keep his wallet fat and happy. 

Then they told him what was wrong.

Now, he was furious. He didn't want those two together, they had potential to ruining everything. He couldn't do anything now, it was stupid enough to say a couple shouldn't be together, even more stupid when he defended the couple against Zack. 

Vlad flipped the cameras to the room. The room appeared to be normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a green pod filled with one person. 

Vlad sighed and opened a drawer. Inside was a necklace, a medallion. It looked like a cog in a clock. Gold wrapped around the edges. A giant “C” under a small “w”. 

“Even in a vat of ectoplasm, you manage to piss people off, right Clockwork?”


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know, you know, these big major companies know, we all know...I own Danny Phantom! Nah, just screwing with you, I own shit on a stick...it’s hard to find entertainment these days....

“You have no idea what to do, do you?”

“Hehehe, not a clue.”

They were getting out, just not today.

Danny still has his doubts.

It's not like they were the first to try. If they fail, they won't be the last to try.

Danny just doesn't see what's so special about them, that they could do it.

“Hey, you okay?”

Right now, both of them were in their room (that's what Danny calls it, Phantom likes to call it a cage), doing nothing. They tried the elevator only to wait 10 minutes for it not to appear.

They apparently not only had the food in the big hall with the rest of the couples but food in their rooms, Danny (being the only one to know how), decided to cook something up.

Scrambled eggs and bacon.

He served Phantom and sat himself down to eat.

Danny just put on a fake smile. “Nothing, just...thinking.” He took a bite out of the eggs.

They had just woken up from sleeping, the two deciding on cycling through who sleep on the couch (it was Phantoms turn and Danny felt bad for him, that couch was horrible). They were eating breakfast but God only knows what time it is.

Phantom, not knowing the fake smile, just smiled back.

“About what?” He asked, trying to get some conversation. Or have some fun.

Danny turned to him, the clear “you wanna play this game” look on his face, making Phantom shrink in his seat (‘What did I do this time’)

“I'll shut up now.”

“I know you will.”

Danny went back to eating in peace.

Phantom was trying to think of ideas on getting out. He couldn’t place anything on paper or computer, these people have access to everything.

There was a knock on the door.

Phantom and Danny shared a look. Most of the time, people just walked in and out as the pleased.

Phantom motioned to Danny to stay down. Danny nodded. Phantom got up and made his way to the door.

“You know we can't open it, right?”

“I know, I just wanted to ask, be polite you know?” Phantom heard “Zacky” call from the other side.

Phantom heard keys opening the door and Zacky waved.

“So...this another shrink update, Zacky?”

Zacky cringed. “I beg of you, call me Zack. Zacky is just something for the kids to give a more friendly name.”

Zack clears his throat. “No, nobody knows I'm here right now, the cameras are turned off.”

Zack said that so calmly, it nearly gave Phantom and Danny (who was listening), heart failure.

“Woah, Zack...what the fuck?!” That was Phantom.

“Turn it back on, you're going to get us in trouble!” That was Danny.

Zack shook his head. “Not me, the new computer guy has them off for a few minutes. My watch will go off for a 10 second warning on when they come back on. Here’s the thing. We need to get you two out of here. Phantom, I need-”

“Hold the fucking phone! What is going on? Please explain some shit before going off like that!” Danny exclaimed. Complete shell shocked at the situation. Phantom was not doing much better. “Just,” Phantom started. “Just explain a bit more in detail please- Wait, what am I saying, get us out of here!”

Zack gave a frustrated growl. “I don't have time- okay fine. Technus had disabled the cameras, to give us time to talk. To figure a way to get you guys out. Now-”

“Wait who’s Technus?” Phantom asked.

Zack glared at them. “Stop cutting me off-”

Zack looked at Phantom wide eyed. “You know who Technus is, you’ve met him.”

Phantom shook his head slowly. “No...”

Zack just stared. “What happened to you?”

Phantom just shrugged.

Zack sighed. “Look, every few days, Technus can disable audio in a few rooms, including this one. Technus gave him some hacking nonsense but we don’t know how long that will hold up. I can see and talk to you guys without anyone knowing what’s actually going on. It's going to look like therapy. The C.E.O. is suspicious about you two and why you guys aren't getting along. We’ll use this time to think of a plan, also you two need to get along, seriously. Hopefully we don't get caught and everyone can go home happy!”

He smiled and his watch went off. His smiled dropped. “Okay, sit down, put everything on paper you don't think they should hear. I'll get rid of it later.”

They sat down.

Zack grinned. “Okay! We are going to start something fun!”

Phantom and Danny looked at each other. He sure knew how to act.

Zack continued. “We're going to write our problems down! You can use pictures, or write paragraphs, or just doodle and we can talk! Sound fun?”

He pulled paper and pens out of his jacket and slid some to both Danny and Phantom. Zach gave them pointed looks.

“Who wants to start?”

Phantom jotted down something and slid it to Zack.

_What do you know about me?_

Zach grimaced and turned to Danny.

“Would you like to try?”

Danny took a little longer and slide the paper to Zack.

_Does my family know I'm okay? Do they know we are trying to get out? Can we see them if we do? Please? I really miss them and I'm sure they miss me too._

Zack got a dark look as he read. He made a quick decision. He just hoped it paid off. He quickly wrote back.

_Did you know we found a soulmate for your sister?_

Danny got wide eyed and shook his head.

Phantom jumped in. “I thought they made you stay if you found a soul mate?”

Zack made a noise and motioned to the paper. “Of course you do silly, I think Danny wrote what would happen after the program, or maybe a dream, here, let me try interpreting it.” _Remember, the biggest part out of all of this, is money. However, position in life is a benefit. Do you recall the bill that passed if you make over a certain amount you can save your child?_ “Am I right Danny, are you starting to understand?”

Both Danny and Phantom nodded. Zack continued. _Well, that was to keep the rich vote, to keep the wrong people in power. Anyway, Danny, your family, as ghost hunters, works for the government, right?_

Danny nodded his head. Then his eyes went big, he looked ready to burst but Zach coughed loudly and looked at the paper. “Sorry, the air in here is terrible, I might to request an air purifier for you two.” Danny hasty wrote on the paper

_They make over that amount don't they? I'm sure they’re getting the paperwork to get me out right now right?!_

Danny looked so happy. It broke Phantom and Zack’s heart. Phantom because he knew something was wrong and Zach because he had to tell Danny.

_...We tell the parents when their kid found their soulmate. We give them the chance to get you out...they refused._

Danny gave a strangled laugh and took the paper with shaking fingers. _Why would they do that? They care about me, right? I'm their kid. They saved Jazz but not me?_

Danny sat on the chair, looking at the table in shock. Head down and crying.

He couldn't believe it. His Mom and Dad left him here to rot in this prison.

Phantom took the paper. _Do they have to pay? Maybe his family couldn’t afford it?_

Phantom tried to make reason but Danny looked up just in time to see Zack shake his head and took the paper back _You have to pay. Trust me, the Fenton’s can afford it, Danny was as expensive as his sister. They...still refused._

Danny gave out a miserable whimper and left the room, in the bedroom to cry.

Phantom gave Zack a hard look, Zach gave a shaky chuckle. “Well, looks like we are all out of room for this paper, I’m really sorry about that.” Phantom just sighed. “No, this was a good idea, it was something he needed to hear, just give him some time okay?” Phantom went to go follow Danny.

Zack got up, took the paper and made his way out. When the door was shut and locked, he sighed.

“That explains why Phantom hasn't tried anything, he doesn't remember anything. I can't feel his power level either. I hope I did the right thing.”

Zach left to his room, paper crumpling in hand. He had to burn this one and make a fake one for the files, before Vlad found out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It’s not a surprise, I’m going on about the horrors of service work, that I don’t own anything I'm about to put down duh.

It took a while for Phantom to be allowed into the room (Danny knew Phantom could just overpower him and push through the door, but he was thankful when the other man didn’t), and it took even longer for Danny to calm down. 

 

Danny was mad at himself, for this reaction. Could he honestly saw he was surprised? He knew his parents loved him, every parent loved their child...just, sometimes they have other things in their life that's stronger then their love for a child. Like their love for another child.

 

That made him sob harder. 

 

Jazz was always the best. The prodigy child to two smart parents.

 

He wondered if his parents were ever malicious enough to hope he found someone, to never return. He would never know. 

 

Another sob. 

 

Phantom was touching him, something Danny was glad for. I was nice just to have him here, he’s not alone. It would’ve been better to have never met, but you know, silver lining. 

 

“Do you like your sister?”

 

Danny turned to Phantom with bemused look. “Why would you want to bring that up now of all times?”

 

Phantom shrugged. “I never knew you had one, I’m bored, and just because your parents are pricks doesn't mean she has to be.”

 

Danny gave a gurgled chuckle. “She’s annoying, we fight...She’s one of my best friends, is one of the best people to turn to when your down on yourself, has this really stupid laugh and has never let me down.”

 

Phantom chuckled. “I don’t know your other friends, tell me more?”

 

Danny wiped at his eyes, and cleared his throat, “I have two other super close friends, Sam and Tucker...”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

‘I really hope my book comes in today’ Jazz thought, sitting on the couch, waiting for the mail to come in. 

 

She was super nervous about this upcoming month, Danny just went in and she was heading to Princeton. She was ready for the major course load and had already submitted a few assignments for early evaluation. She wanted to stir the pot a bit with a major and few minors, hoping for a couple bachelors before deciding on a PH. D. 

 

She was obviously majoring Psychology, but wanted to take a few years to lengthen it for time for some minors. She was thinking, Sociology, Ethnographic studies, Environmental Studies, and Cognitive Science. 

 

Then there was the delicious offer for a joint PH. D in Interdisciplinary Humanities.

 

She was very thankful that most of these courses only had 2-3 main core courses and and just needed a lot of electives, that overlap each other. It would take time, hard work, and not a lot of sleep, but she could have this done before she turned 30. 

 

The hardest would be her major, she needed to take a lot go pre required courses before she could enter the core courses (already taken care of) and there was 13 core courses. It’s going to take years, but she was confident. 

 

...Danny might have been right that she needed some friends. 

 

Jazz bit her lip. The house was awfully quiet. You could usually hear Danny in his room, or on the TV, his friends would come over and make a bunch of noise. She would yell at them to shut up, so she could read in peace. She misses the chaos. 

 

Even her parents are quite, it was weird, she guessed they all missed Danny. 

 

There was a thump on the door. It was the mail. 

 

She rushed over to it, looking for what would hopefully be her new book. “ _ Current Controversies in the Philosophy of Science”  _ it came out last year and wasn’t on her radar until she was able to finally see who her professors are. 

 

Disappointed to find it not there, she picked up the mail, she would sort out what was junk or advertisements (while also throwing out the catalogue for weapons), and leave it on the table for her parents to read. However, one piece got her eye. 

 

Soulmate Factory (TM)

 

Jazz smiled. She was worried for nothing, Danny was coming home-.

 

She frowned, no, he wasn’t supposed to be let out for another two years, what the hell? Did something happen...? He didn’t try to escape did he? Or did someone hurt him? Oh god...

 

She sat down and opened the letter. 

 

_ Dear Madoline and Jack Fenton,  _

 

_ I can’t thank you enough old friends for the the equipment you two sent me on such short notice, as well as the constant supply of ectoplasm. Inside the envelope is the a check and a little extra.  _

 

_ It seems Daniel is doing much better with his soul mate, I recently sent in a therapist to help the relationship along. Is Jazmine looking for field experience? I would love to give her an opportunity next summer to study under one of my own. I do only hire the best.  _

 

_ I will obviously make sure not to say anything about her soulmate or the payment arrangement we have for her. I was surprised you didn’t want the same for Daniel but am unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth, he has helped our research along. I can’t wait for us to meet up for coffee, next week, three? You said Jazmine would be out, but I hope to see her to talk, it has been a long time since I talked to either children. I can’t talk to Daniel now but I think Jazmine would appreciate the conversation more anyway.  _

 

_ Cheers, _

 

_ Vladimir Masters  _

 

_ CEO of Soulmate Factory (TM) _

 

Jazz just shuddered at the signature, eyes wide with horror. 

 

She heard her parents coming up the stairs from the basement. Obviously finished with their experiment, for now. 

 

She should confront them, yell, scream, beg for her baby bother.

 

But she was way smarter than that. 

 

She folded the paper up and made it look like she hadn't read it yet. ‘Time to put on the best performance of my life.’ 

 

“Jazz, sweetie what’s that?” Mom

 

“Hey baby cakes, shouldn’t be reading our mail, unless it's the hunting catalogue, in which case, I’m glad you’re finally thinking about the family business.” Dad

 

Jazz smiled. “No, it’s a letter from the factory, I wanted to make sure it was about Danny, it wasn’t addressed to me, but to the family, so I wasn’t sure...”

 

Jazz walked over to her mom and handed her the letter. “I just opened it, please tell me Danny’s okay.”

 

Both her parents got a weird look in their eyes, something Jazz should’ve seen earlier whenever she said anything about Danny. She just noticed they didn’t talk about Danny much. She should have known better. 

 

Maddie smiled. “Of course Jazz, just a moment.”

 

Maddie shuffled closer to Jack so they could read the letter together. 

 

“Well look at that.” Her dad started to grin. “Do you have a summer job planned for next year?”

 

‘Even if I did, I’m not leaving my baby brother after this.’ “No Dad, that’s silly, it’s too early to be thinking about that.” 

 

Jack grinned. “Well, our friend Vlad just offered you a job under a therapist that works here.” He pointed at the envelope. 

 

“No way!” Jazz exclaimed, for extra effect she widened her eyes. “They are only the best around, I’ve read all their books.” She really did. She tried not to make a face. Even before knowing this, their books have always been...a bit weird for her taste. She often compared their language to that of a cult member when they speak of the factory. 

 

She needed to excuse herself. “Well, I just got my book today, I’ll be upstairs reading if you need me!” She called from behind as she ran up the stairs. 

 

She could hear her parents mumbling downstairs. She didn’t care, she heard all she needed. 

 

She needed to think of a plan. 


End file.
